calefactapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ivalicia
The Greedy Capitalist Nation of Ivalicia is a massive, efficient, capitalist nation, ruled by Almighty CEO with an even hand, and renowned for its museums and concert halls, lack of drug laws, and daily referendums. The hard-nosed, hard-working population of 1.758 billion Ivalicians enjoy some of the most opulent lifestyles in the region, unless they are unemployed or working-class, in which case they are variously starving to death or crippled by easily preventable diseases. The tiny, pro-business government prioritizes Education, with Industry, Healthcare, and Public Transport also on the agenda, while Defense and Law & Order aren't funded at all. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 3.5%. The frighteningly efficient Ivalician economy, worth 183 trillion Lennies a year, is driven almost entirely by the private sector, which is broadly diversified and led by the Gambling industry, with major contributions from Information Technology, Book Publishing, and Retail. Average income is an impressive 104,349 Lennies, but there is a significant disparity between incomes, with the richest 10% of citizens earning 381,475 per year while the poor average 20,246, a ratio of 18.8 to 1. National ideals Ivalicia is strongly capitalist. As mentioned in the introduction, there are huge gaps between Ivalicia's richest and poorest. Income tax is also minimal. Ivalicia believes in a capitalist system because it protects no one and rewards hard work. Any slackers and bums plummet even further into poverty, while the hardworking and intelligent are given due recognition. A side effect of this is that Ivalicia's government is quite small, though it is still very efficient and smooth. Civil rights in Ivalicia are among the most extensive in the region, with the government giving much individual freedom to citizens. Lax drug laws, freedom of speech and nudity permission are just a few examples of Ivalicia's lenience with its citizens. Ivalician culture Food Ivalicia is widely known for its McSatan's Koala Burgers. A humongous chunk of the Ivalician economy is based on the export of these delicious goodies. The burgers are renowned across the region for their unique texture and taste. Other favorite Ivalician food includes Consumer Stew (Consumer being the Ivalician National Animal) and McSatan's Yummy Fun Brownies, the ingredients of which cannot be disclosed in this article for legal reasons. Religion Religion is not very prevalent in Ivalicia, but the official national "religion" is Social Inequality. Most do not consider Social Inequality as a religion but rather view it as a philosophy, and so while most Ivalicians will claim not to have religion, almost all Ivalicians follow and take to heart Social Inequality as a philosophy. The Great Conquest of Northwestern Phisorma The year 156AC, Ivalician troops were dispatched to the shores of Northwestern Phisorma in a bid to conquer strategic area. A total of 300 000 Ivalician military personnel completed the journey from Ivalicia's easternmost island, Reyec, all the way to what has now been named Linum, Ivalicia's new satellite territory in Phisorma. Upon arriving and setting up camp, Ivalician scouts scoured the nearby area and found locals dwelling in caves. The locals, noticing the scouts, became hostile without any prior warning. Thankfully, they were armed only with spit wads and hardened balls of sand, which they chucked to no avail at the Ivalicians. The Ivalician scouts returned to camp and related their findings. As soon as sufficient information was distributed, the Ivalician troops proceeded to invade the rest of Northwestern Phisorma with ease. The conquering of the area spanned just 3 weeks, after which the indigenous Phisormans in that area were almost completely eradicated. Ivalician casualties reached only 17, 10 of which died only due to sickness contracted from a stale loaf of bread. Indigenous Phisorman casualties reached more than 640 000, or nearly the entire local population in that area. At this point, fellow nation Suburbistanistan tipped the Ivalician government about dangerous muscled barbarians in the southern region, close to their own territory. With this useful knowledge, Ivalician troops prepared protein shakes to distract the barbarians and possibly incapacitate them for the soldiers to finish off. The shake consisted of water, sand, assorted fecal matter and 42% nicotene (the last component being by Wolfgramnation's suggestion). The solution proved effective in diverting the barbarians' attention in order to defeat them. Total barbarian casualties are estimated at 1200. With Northwestern Phisorma conquered, Ivalicia sent a number of professionals - architects, engineers, biologists - to prepare the area for usage. Buildings and basic infrastructure have been set up. Ivalicia has strove to make life in Linum as desirable as possible in the hopes of diverting a portion of Ivalician population to Linum and culling the minor overpopulation problem present in the main archipelago. So far relocations have been successful, and Linum seems to be blooming into a prosperous province. Oil drills were set up a few miles offshore to make good use of the natural resources of Phisorma. The drills were so successful that an estimated 2 billion Lennies worth of oil has been extracted. A large portion of this will be sold to other countries for profit, while the rest will be used for temporarily powering Linum while the nuclear powerplant is still being set up. Note also that some oil will be sent to fellow Tekato Pact members as gifts. Regional politics has been slightly changed by this conquering of territory. In particular, Contrai is displeased with Ivalicia having territory near them and has made violent threats to harm Ivalicians. Meanwhile, Ivalicia is pleased with having strategic territory near certain military enemies. All in all, the conquest of Linum has been successful and, with further developments still to come, has been and will always be one of Ivalicia's greatest victories. Category:Nations